The ever increasing demand for higher data rates, larger bandwidth and faster electronic circuits keeps posing new challenges in the fields of telecommunication and electronics. For example, the arrival of the smart phone and the ability to go online almost anywhere on the planet have created the necessity to provide a rapidly growing amount of users with large volumes of data. Hence, there is a desire to provide improved concepts for electric circuits used in telecommunication applications enabling higher data rates, operating more reliably and/or featuring reduced power consumption.